


The tale of the souls

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Human Souls, It's mostly canon, That's the Entire Plot, deathhh, ehh, green is waay longer than the others whoops, human soul stories, no really, not really canon, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Great things come out of patience." "Bravery is not the lack of fear but the ability to move forward in spite of fear." "Integrity is doing the right thing. Even when no one is watching." "Great works are preformed not by strength but by perseverance" "Every act of kindness grows the spirit and strengthens the soul." "Peace and justice are two sides of the same coin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaaaaaat???  
> A new Fic???????  
> Whhaaaaaa??????  
> (P.s this might not follow canon)

The cyan souled child stood there in the chaos, The large boss monster held Chara's body close to him as he endured blow after blow, it was like he was thinking. He looked down and ran away, turning to dust as he fled.

It was a month or two later when the decision was made. Everyone evacuated the village, but they didn't need to. That monster was long dead... Chara was too. They never really understood Chara, they never knew why their arms were covered in scars,or why they were scared of other people, or why they stole food. They knew now, and as soon as they saw their body. They knew that Chara had climbed the mountain...  
"Aren't you coming?" Their big sister asked, "I have something to do first." Their sister smiled "Okay kiddie, don't stay out too late!"  
"I won't!"

They picked up a toy knife from a toy kitchen set, tied their ribbon in their hair and set off towards the mountain.  
Before they knew it, they began to fall. 'No! No! I don't wanna die!!'

They landed on some golden flowers. "Owww...."  
All of a sudden, there stood a monster, she looked like the other monster's mother. The child was horrified at the thought that this mother outlived her son. "Greetings, I am Toriel, do not worry child. I will keep you safe."

The child took Toriels hand and walked through puzzle after puzzle and then without thinking asked, "do you have any children?" Toriel stopped. "I used to... two of them. Although one, one might say, was not my own. They are both... Gone now. Asriel was kind and loving and Chara was... Chara was our future. They both died so young... And..." Toriel wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "...I am sorry, I should not vent such issues like this to a child such as yourself." "It's okay, I can handle it!" "Asriel was killed by your kind, Chara was abused by them. They climbed this very mountain that we are under and planned to die upon arrival... I wish I could see them again." The human child realized something. "Nobody down here wants to hurt me, I was being stupid! Why do I even have this knife?!" "Stay here, I will get rid of it for you." Toriel carried the knife away.

The child sat down in the leaves and took off their ribbon. Suddenly... A carrot? "Who are you?" Vegetables started falling from the sky. "Plants can't talk dummy." They thought to themself ‘What a surreal way to die...’ and everything went black.


	2. Orange

The orange-souled child was walking down the school hallway and overheard a conversation between two girls.   
“I heard that the village text to it is totally deserted!” One of the girls stated, “Woah really?”  
“Yeah, and two kids went missing when they climbed it!”  
“What are you talking about?” The child asked

“That’s none of your business creep!” “Yeah! Creep!”  
“Mr Kingsline told you not to make fun of my eyes.” “I bet you’d disappear too if you tried to climb mount Ebbot!” “Yeah! You wouldn't even make it up!” The child tried not to cry. “Yeah? Well… Y-You're wrong! I-I’ll make it there and BACK!”

 

Later that day, they were talking to their friend who was pirouetting around the classroom, “Do you think I’m brave?” The child started drawing a six pack on their bandana, “What kind of brave? Like the type of brave in anime?” “Nooooo! Like… I’m not… cute, am I?” “It depends what sort of cute you mean, You’re cute as in you have a cute shirt on!” “Ahhgggh! FORGET IT! I’m climbing that mountain! No matter what THEY say!”

 

They tied the “Mandana” around their head, put on some tough looking gloves, and set off to prove everyone wrong.

“This… Isn’t… so bad. It’s… uh… kinda… nice.” They walked forwards, not noticing the root on the ground, “AAAHH!!!!! NO!! NO!! I DON’T WANNA DIE!!” This was it, this was the end! ...And they would die crying… So much for being brave and fearless…  
They landed on a bed of golden flowers “Oof! Oww...” “What was that noise?” A distant voice asked, “Oh! Oh my! Greetings child, I am Toriel I-” “Ahh! Don’t hurt me! I-I’ll punch you! … Why-why aren't you attacking?” “Oh child, It is okay, I will not harm yo-” “I gotta get outta here.” The child ran off and Toriel ran after them. They ran through the ruins until “Child, stop!”  
“Wh-wha?” “This is my home, would you like some pie?” “...Okay.”

 

“You are very brave my child,” Toriel said with a smile. “What do you mean? I’ve not been brave, All I’ve done is be scared.” “Being brave is not being fearless, Being brave is doing something even if you are scared.” “it’s all so simple...” They whispered, “I have to go home!” “But child, you just got here!” “I have to go! It’s in the basement, right?” “Right, but-” “Bye Momma!” They ran off again.  
Toriel was on the other side of the locked door. “What are you doing here?” a voice in the shadows asked, “I-I need to go home! Who are you?” “I am the head of the royal guard.”  
A figure stepped out from the shadow, The child couldn’t see who they were in the snow. They both charged towards each other, All Toriel could hear were screams of pain.

‘It’s okay because I… tried at least...’ They thought, and everything went black.  
That day the lives of both were taken, Toriel would never let anyone leave again.


	3. Blue

The blue-souled child was talking to the girls that told the orange-souled child to climb the mountain three days ago  
“That’s not my problem!”  
“B-but they’ve been gone for THREE DAYS now!”  
“It’s not my fault if they’re dead!”  
“D...e...a...d…?”  
“Yeah! Dead! It doesn't take a genius to know that anyone who climbs that thing is gonna die!”  
“...I gotta go find them...”  
“Did you not hear what I said??”

 

“Hello? ...A-are you there? It’s me! Y-your friend?” They tripped, “Ahh!! No! There was a tree root?! No! Noo!!!” They landed in a bed of golden flowers. “Oh my! Greetings child, I am Torie-” “Where are they?! What did you do to them?!” “Do to who, my child?” “They must’ve come down here! You know, Orange eyes, maybe wearing a manly looking bandana??” “Oh. oh dear, were they your friend?" “YES! You gotta tell me where they are!!” Toriel knelt down, “I am... afraid that your friend... is... gone… But I-” The child started to cry. “But… It’s not fair! I was supposed to find them.... And then we would leave together… We were gonna grow up together!”  
“Child, I-” “I’LL JUST GET OUT MYSELF!” The child ran off, “Child wait! Please do not run away!” “HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING! THEY’RE ALIVE!” “Child... I understand how you feel.” They stopped. “Did you… Lose someone too?” “All of the children who have fallen down here have… Perished.” “A-all of them? The stories were true?” “Yes they are, but! Do not be afraid! I am not a monster that will hurt you!” “Ok… Where do you live?”

“This place is cosy! ...When can I go home?” Toriel looked at them. “This… Is your home now, child.” “No no no no! HOME! As in the surface! MY home!” “Well there is the basement but…. No...” “What’s in the basement.” “um” “What. Is in. the. BASEMENT?”  
“I cannot let you leave.” “So be it.” Toriel summoned fireballs. The child ran towards her, they locked eyes, and they kicked her in the face. “Sorry cow lady!” “I am not a cow!” They shot through the door. They felt dangerous. 

 

Then they spotted it, their best friends body, a pile of dust and a cartoony looking orange heart in a glass cylinder, The child picked up the soul case. “We can still make it home, you and me. We just have to make sure that nobody sees us.” The child ran through the forest, hiding whenever a sound was heard. Until they made it to a town. “Well hello there! Are you a human?” “Um…. Yes?” “Can I have that soul?” “Um… no.” “Then can I have your soul?” “NO!” Another voice was heard, “A human!” They started to run away “No! No! Leave me and my friend alone!”

The town was behind them, this place was warm and serene… Who was that? A… Fish? Lady? Fish-lady?

Undyne had collected two souls by herself, and was promoted to the new head of the royal guard.


	4. Purple

The purple-souled child stood alone at the bottom of the mountain, their father had told them that the caves were beautiful. They couldn't wait to draw them…  
Something seemed wrong, their parents always hated them. Their parents always said that “Drawing is a waste of time! Put down that damn book and act like a normal kid for once!” and “You really think you can be an artist? That’s not a REAL job!”

They went back to where their parents said they’d be… and they weren't there… They'd abandoned their child… The child felt worthless.  
They climbed the mountain. The caves really were beautiful. Suddenly, they fell, they fell and kept on falling…. And then… they stopped falling. “Hello?” their voice echoed through the ruins. No reply...

 

They snuck through the empty ruins until they came across a house... they found a note lying on the ground ‘Missing humans. Orange and blue souls. Last seen in snowdin and waterfall. Keep looking until you find them. -Queen Toriel.’ 

They went down the stairs and found a door, they found a copy of the same note from queen Toriel. And found themself in a snowy woodland area, a monster came towards them “Are you a human?” The monster looked at them like if they answered ‘yes’ they would kill them. So they replied “Um…. No…. I’m a…. Rock.” The monster looked at them again. “Well why didn’t you say so?”  
They couldn't believe that that worked.

 

They managed to get out of Snowdin with that excuse. They entered a place that was so much warmer. They could finally relax… Who was that turtle monster? “AAaaaHHhh!! No! No! Don’t hurt me!!!” “...Hurt you? Nah!” “Wha???” “Did those other monsters give ya a bad time?” “I’m confused...” "It must'a took a lot of perseverance to get here! Come on, There's someone I wanna show you"

The turtle, Who was called Gerson, Introduced them to Undyne, a fish looking monster. “Gerson… that’s a human...” she whispered “I know what a human looks like undyne! And human or not, they need a home.” “But king Asgore said-” “I know what Fluffybuns said! Come on Undyne, do you really think he meant it?” “But humans killed-” “Don’t.” “Humans killed Asriel!” There was silence… “Maybe you’ll like me once you get to know me!” “...Good idea.”

 

Undyne took them to a river with lots of bright blue flowers planted next to it, it seemed as if the rushing water was echoed even though they were outside.  
"What's this place?" The human child asked and Undyne smiled, Replying "Say something to the flowers." The child ran over to a flower and hesitated, "Um, What do I say?" They asked.  
"Um, What do I say?" The flowers answered. "These are echo flowers, don't tell them any secrets! ...Or ...do, I always wondered what goes on inside your head."  
The human looked confused."Like how I think?" "Not just you, All humans. I'm sure that not all of them are as nice as you." Undyne knew about the great war, and the humans that came before were... something different. The child remembered their parents… they thought that parents were supposed to do the things that they did… Gerson was so much different. "You might be right..." They answered, looking down at their untied shoes. "Hey nerd, don't be all sad on me! You're here now!" Undyne smiled again "Yeah!" She pat them on the back. "Now come on lil’ nerd, Gerson doesn't know where we are."

The child stayed with Gerson and Undyne for what seemed like forever….

“I know what you did Gerson!” “Hey! Back off Punk!” “Miss Undyne, he is breaking the law.” “But-” “Wahaha! Listen buddy, This child don’t belong to you.” “IT’S SOUL IS THE LEGAL PROPERTY OF KING ASGORE!” The child looked around the corner and saw the guard… They don’t know what happened next… but, Rumor had it that they were given a monster funeral.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this one's long

At the bottom of mount ebott there was a child In an apron holding a frying pan. They were scared of the ominous mountain looming above them. They knew that those children were dead. But they needed to save them. They didn’t understand, but they had to. They HAD to do SOMETHING. They felt it in their soul… Their kindness would be their downfall. They were an idiot…

They were falling, What happened? Did they trip? It didn’t matter. They were falling.  
“I don’t want to die!” They shouted, before they landed on some golden flowers, They were so shocked that they were alive. They just sat there for a moment.  
They stood up slowly. “Hello?” They called to the darkness, “Is anybody there?” ...No response.

They began to wander around. “Hmm… Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, Foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.” They paused… “Uhh…. Um… Great… A puzzle.”  
… Five minutes later….  
“I give up.” ...Through the closed door they heard a woman laugh. “Who’s there?” The door opened to reveal a goat-like monster in a purple robe and a smile on her face. “Woah! A monster!” They fell backwards onto the floor. “Oh no, Is that racist? Sorry. I uhh… Wasn’t expecting… you. I was being stupid.”  
The monster reached her arm out. “Oh child, Do not say that. I am Toriel. I will take you to my home now.” The child grabbed her hand. “Oh by the way… There are more puzzles along the way.”

After what seemed like thousands of puzzles. The child and Toriel arrived. Toriel sat down in her chair and the child sat at her feet. “You are such a sweet child.” She told them. “Really?”  
“Yes… Tell me, how did you end up down here small one?” The child looked down. “I… Uh… I was looking for the… for the others… And I fell…. So… um… Can you tell me where they are?”  
Toriel looked sad about something. “Well… Child. They are not here right now.” The child stood. “You- You lied...” Toriel started sweating. “N-No my child. Everything is okay.” The child took a step back. “You’re lying...” They backed away slowly. “How do I trust you….. They’re dead. I know they are...” Toriel began to stand. “My child if you-” They backed up faster. “Did…. Did YOU kill them? ...I’m not… I’m not stupid! I... ” Realization struck. “I have to get back to my family.”  
They started to run, Toriel grabbed their arm. They screeched and ran faster…. Down the stairs… Into the basement… Another door. They took a deep breath and pushed.

It was much colder outside. Luckily their apron provided some sort of warmth… It was better than nothing. They looked behind a bush. There was a camera. “That’s… Kinda creepy.” They turned off the camera. “That’s better.” They started to walk away. As they were walking they heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped when they turned around. From the trees there was a bone flying at a high speed towards their face, They quickly raised up their frying pan and the bone shattered. They were pretty proud of themself. They heard clapping from between the trees, They heard a voice. “Well Kid, I was gonna kill you or something but wow that was impressive.” The child put their hands on their hips. “If you’re not gonna kill me then you might as well show yourself...” They heard the voice again. “I dunno, With skills like that you could kill a guy.” The kid couldn’t help but be a little offended. “I’m not gonna kill anybody! Because I’m not a jerk who randomly attacks eight year olds!” The voice was silent for a second. “...Touche.” The child turned around to have A skeleton in a hoodie right in front of them. They yelped. “Heh… You look like you just saw a ghost... Which is totally wrong by the way. I’m pretty sure I’m a skeleton.”  
“I figured...” The skeleton laughed. “I’m Sans, By the way.” The child started walking away. “Hey hey hey! Where do you think you’re going?” The child didn’t stop walking. “I’m going home.”  
“You can’t go that way! They’ll see you!” Sans shouted. The child crossed a bridge. Sans teleported in front of them. “Are you kidding? Undyne is coming through here any second!” Sans looked into the distance. “Quick! Go behind my shiny new lamp!” The child stood behind the lamp. It was very conveniently shaped.

Then a fishlike monster in casual clothes walked up. “Hey Undyne, ‘Sup?”  
“Not much. Have you seen any humans? I know it’s dumb but I gotta ask you that cos I’m in charge.” Sans shrugged. “Seems fair.” Undyne smiled, “Well I’ll see you later nerd.” Sans chuckled, “I’d think of myself more as a bonehead.” Undyne groaned. “Why do i never fire you...”  
“Because I need the gold and you need a sentry.” Undyne shrugged. “Can’t argue with that. But keep your eye sockets out for humans.” Sans gave a thumbs up. “Sure thing boss!”  
“...Dude. Just stick to Undyne. The whole ‘Boss’ thing is kinda weird.” Sans put his other thumb up too. “Gotcha. I’ll watch out for humans and if any of them come this way. I’ll kill ‘em or something.”

 

Undyne left. “You owe me Kiddo.” The child stepped out from behind the lamp. “What? Like, money?” Sans shrugged. “I dunno. You owe not to kill anybody.” The child was a little offended. “Why do you keep thinking I’m gonna kill you? Is that just a normal thing down here?”  
“What? No, It’s just… You’re a human… The forebearers of destruction? The ones who took away the undergrounds hope? The bane of monsterkind!” The human had a blank expression. “No, That’s totally wrong.” They stared at each other. “So. You’re not evil?”  
“No, I’m not.” Sans stood there awkwardly. “So… uhh the whole point of my job means nothing. Humans are good?” The child looked at him, “Well not really. There are some really bad humans out there… But that’s not the point! I need to get home!” Sans nodded. “If anybody asks. Tell them you’re a rock or something. I’ll be up ahead.”

The child made it to and past a quaint little town called Snowdin, And they were glad to be out of the cold. Still no sign of Sans though. “Human!” Undyne’s voice echoed. “I knew something was up! Grr… Sans is SO FIRED!” A spear came shooting through the air. The child managed to block it and started running as fast as they could away from her.  
They made it through waterfall. With numerous attempts to kill them.   
“Human! Put down the pan and FIGHT ME!” She sent three more spears towards them. One of them managed to cut the child. It hurt a lot. They got away one last time.

They arrived in a very hot area. They tried to get a drink of water but it evaporated. “What? How did that even? What?” It was really hot, And they were in pain. So they sat on the floor. Eventually they flopped backwards and just lay there. “Oh my!” A… robotic voice called out. “A dead human?” They sat up and looked around. “I’m not dead...” A box shaped robot stood above them. “Well that’s a relief. I can’t have any dead fans now can I?”   
“Fans?” The child asked, confused. “Well of course darling! I can’t meet my first human and them not be a fan!” “First…. Human?”  
“Well… No. But the last one…. Didn’t go too well. Speaking of, You look kinda stabbed there. It stained your lovely apron and everything.” The child looked down at themself. “Is that bad?”  
“Well it certainly isn’t good if you want to stay alive darling. Here. Come with me back to the lab. I’m sure Alphys left SOMETHING of use.”  
“I’m Mettaton by the way.”

Mettaton was making some instant noodles that he found in a fridge. “Mettaton?” The child was sitting on a chair waiting. “How did you know I was out there?” Mettaton looked over, “Well somebody deactivated the snowdin camera and Alphys, the new royal scientist, Sent me out to check what was wrong with it.” The human looked down. “Ohh… That was me.” 

*The noodles are finished

The child ate the instant noodles. They felt much better.  
Suddenly Sans burst through the lab doors. “Alphys!”  
“She’s not here, Who are you?”  
The child waved “Hi Sans!” Sans sighed in relief. “Oh thank god you’re not dead. Undyne said she stabbed you!” Mettaton sighed. “Oh the wonders of instant noodles.”

The child got out of the chair, Took off their apron, put down their pan, and went towards the door. “I have to make it home.” Mettaton and Sans followed close behind.  
After a while they looked back. “You don’t need to follow me! I can do this on my own!”

“Human! The Ledge!”  
“Kiddo watch your step!”  
… But nobody answered. All that was there was a soul. Mettaton and Sans looked at each other.  
“Our secret, Bonehead.”  
“Agreed, Boxface.” 

5 down… two to go.


	6. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

A child with a yellow soul and a cowboy hat sat with their friends eating sandwiches at the bottom of Mt ebbot. They weren’t aloud to go there but they weren’t a wimp. “Hey, I bet you that nobody here could climb that mountain.” Their friend told the group. Everybody protested except them. “No, that’s too dangerous.” Their friend looked at them with a deadpan expression. “You really are a wimp sometimes dude. Just climb it.” They told their friend no. But peer pressure got the best of them. They ran home, They found their parent’s gun. And they started to climb. “Yes! This is it!”  
They tripped. They fell. They landed on a bed of golden flowers. The seeds were so sticky. They picked a few flowers and put them in their pockets. 

They had fallen underground. They began to wonder, “Brave ones, Foolish ones, Both walk not the middle road.” They read aloud. “Well… Then It means I have to press all of the buttons except the middle ones!” That was easy. They flicked two yellow switches. “The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint…. That’s spiky.” After nearly impaling themself on some spikes they came across a long hallway. “What a conveniently placed collum.” They saw a candy bowl. “Take one” the sign read. They took five. “Three out of four rocks recommend you push them.” They walked into the next room and saw the weakened floor. “Why me...” They sighed. Falling over and over again.  
“A bake sale? Yum! Don’t mind if I do!” After a few more minutes of walking they came across a toy knife. They payed their respects and moved on. They saw a house and Knocked on the door. “Just a minute!” A woman’s voice called. Before them stood a tall goat lady…. A monster. “Aaaagh!!” They screamed. “Oh!!!” The woman yelped. “AAahghh!! I just came down here and then i went through this purple place and then i came here and i knocked on your door because i didn't know that you were a monster and PLEASE DON’T EAT MEEEEEE” The woman chuckled. “It is alright my child. Please, Stay a while. I will make you dinner.” her voice echoed. “I will make you dinner...” 

“I will make you DINNER!!!” The child squealed and ran down the stairs into the basement. They ran and ran through the cold forest and through a busy town. This new place was….. Wet to say the least. They trudged through this new place until they found themself at a garbage dump. They pulled out the flowers and hoped that maybe they’d grow and people would remember them forever.

They heard footsteps. “I know you’re here, Human.” A voice shouted. The child took out their gun. They only had four bullets. Better make them count.   
A Woshua began to watch in anticipation. “Come and get me Guardsman!” A fish woman holding a blue spear skidded around the corner. “That’s guardswoman to you.”   
She flashed a menacing smile. “Seven human souls. That’s what we need to break free. We’ve collected Five thus far. And You’re the sixth.”   
“You won’t even come close to beating me. I bet you’ll miss by a mile.”   
“My accuracy is perfect!” She protested. “So’s mine.”  
She growled. “Don’t get cocky yet, I, Undyne! Will strike you down!!” Their bright yellow soul flickered in front of them. “So It begins.”   
Undyne lunged at them and they zipped away in a flash.   
“Why you-” A bullet flew past Undyne’s head.   
She shot a spear at the human. They grabbed it midair. Now they had a shield.   
Undyne threw spears at them from every direction. They blocked them all.   
“Stop!” Shouted the Woshua. The child shot at them.   
Undyne threw a spear to block the bullet. “You can’t fight bystanders! What do you even-”   
They shot at undyne’s chest. She dodged.   
They had one more bullet left. 

“I just want to go home...” They whimpered.   
Undyne remembered her purple souled sibling. “K-Kid… It’s what I gotta do.”   
They began to cry. “Why do we gotta fight?”   
They wiped the tears off their face.   
“Kid… Human… We can take you to Asg-”   
BANG   
“Undyne! Spears!!” The Woshua shouted.   
Undyne flung the spears at the child. And she dropped to her knees cupping her left eye in her hands. 

“Oh… So much blood to clean up.” The Woshua muttered. 

“Get Dr Alphys.” Undyne grumbled “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/


End file.
